


Lélekvásár

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: A vadász [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pontosan tizenöt éve, hogy eladta a lelkét az Ördögnek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lélekvásár

Pontosan tizenöt éve, hogy eladta a lelkét az Ördögnek.

A sírköveket nézte maga előtt, és bármennyire is szerette volna kikapcsolni az érzelmeit, mint ahogy azt általában szokta, most képtelen volt rá. Gyűlölt itt lenni, hiszen ez volt az egyetlen hely az egész városban, sőt, az egész világon, ahol mindig remegtek a kezei, ahol a szíve túl gyorsan és túl hangosan vert - elég hangosan, hogy egy vérszopó felfigyelhessen rá -, és ahol ugyanolyan védtelen volt ő is, mint az egyszerű halandók. Ezért is jött ide ritkán. Csupán évente néhány alkalommal volt képes rávenni magát, hogy bejöjjön a csikorgó vaskapun, bár az igazság az, hogy szinte minden nap elsétált erre, ha volt rá ideje.

A köd úgy ereszkedett le a temetőre, mintha Reita egy alacsony költségvetésű horrorfilmbe került volna. A legtöbb ember félne ilyen időben kijönni a sírok közé, de ő már megszokta a sötétséget. A részévé vált, olyan természetessé, mint a levegővétel, bár mindennél jobban gyűlölte.

Önkéntelenül is letérdelt az egyik sírkő elé, és végigsimítok a fekete márványon. Olyan emlékmű volt, mint amilyet az európaiak szoktak csináltatni, rajta a nagymamája nevével. Ő maga választotta, még tizenöt éve, mert tudta, mennyire tetszett volna az idős néninek.

Előhúzott egy cigarettát a bőrdzsekije zsebéből, és lomhán meggyújtotta. A füst kellemesen csiklandozta a légútjait. Megnyugtató volt számára. Tudta, a nagymamája biztosan leordította volna a fejét, sőt, hiába volt már harminc éves, képes lett bolna még el is fenekelni, amiért dohányzik - de ő már halott, és Reita nem hitt az olyan szentimentális butaságokban, mint a túlvilág, ahonnan a szeretteink figyelnek minket és vigyáznak ránk. A sírok némák, mozdulatlanok, és ő egyedül volt ebben a világban. Azt csinált, amit csak akart. Különben is, gondolta, előbb fogja kitépni a szívét egy vérszopó, minthogy tüdőrákot kapjon.

Tanácstalanul toporgott a márványt bámulva. Magam sem tudta igazán, minek jár ide, hiszen nem beszélgetett a halottakkal, nem imádkozott értük. Fogalma sem volt, mit kellene tennie egy ilyen helyen. Egyszer szívesen megkérdezte volna a többi embert, akik nem hisznek semmiben, hogy ők mit csinálnak a temetőben. Én mindig csak állt ott, mint valami szobor, füstölt, miközben az emlékeken rágódott, és arra gondolt, a családja mennyire gyűlölné, ha tudnák, mivé vált.

Nem szégyellte magát a munkája miatt, sőt, büszke volt hírnevére, mégsem lett volna képes a szülei vagy a nagyszülei szemébe nézni, és bevallani, mit csinál, amikor az orrkendőjét viseli. Ő választotta ezt az életet, éppen tizenöt évvel ezelőtt, a tizenötödik születésnapján, de nem jókedvében, és tudta, ha a nagymamája még élne, ő most valószínűleg normális ember lenne normális állással, rémálmok nélkül. De a legjobb mégiscsak az lett volna, ha ő is meghal, mint mindenki más a családban, és akkor nem lennének rémálmai. Ezért gyűlölte annyira a születésnapját, hiszen mindig arra emlékeztette, hogy már halottnak kéne lennie. Azon a napon elveszített mindent.

Tizenöt évvel ezelőtt még vidám kiskamasz volt, a legnagyobb problémám az volt, hogy Anna-chan, az osztály legszebb lánya nem akart vele randira menni, és hogy pikkelt rá a matektanár. Mint minden korabeli, iskola után sportolni járt, az ünnepekre kapott pénzét kazettákra és koncertjegyekre költötte, és a nagyi által bérelt garázsban próbált hétvégente a bandájával. Most már az egész olyan volt számára, mintha egy másik életben történt volna, valaki mással.

A tizenötödik születésnapján esett az eső. Apró bosszúság volt csak, ami nem érdekelte, boldogan rohant haza iskola után. Tudta, mint minden évben, a nagyi süteménnyel és ajándékokkal fogja várni a kis lakásban, ahol az anyja és a nővére halála után éltek. Ma is emlékezett rá, hogyan kopogott a lépcsőház járólapja a bakancsa gumitalpa alatt, miközben felfelé szökdécselt a lépcsőkön. Ám ami a lépcső tetején várta, arra legrosszabb rémálmaiban sem számított volna.

A lakásuk ajtaja tárva-nyitva állt, be volt sötétítve, és vörösszínű fény szűrődött ki onnan, ijesztő árnyékot vetve a lépcsőház falaira. A fiú megtorpant. Nem akart bemenni, mégis, mintha valamiféle láthatatlan erő megbabonázta volna, a lábai maguktól indultak el. Odabent minden vörös volt: a gyertyák a szobában - száz is lehetett belőlük a földön, az asztalon, a polcokon, a falak, és középen heverő test is, amit először fel sem ismert. Beletelt egy percbe, míg Akira felfogta, hogy a halott nagymamája üveges szemeibe bámul. Aztán meglátta azt.

A szemei vörösek voltak, a szemfogai élesek és hosszúak, az ajkairól vér csurgott le az állán, amit egy hanyag mozdulattal letörölt. A fiúra vigyorgott, a tekintete eszelős fénnyel csillogott, és Akira tudta, ez a szörnyeteg meg akarja őt ölni. Futni kezdett, kétségbeesetten nyomogatta a lift hívógombját, de amikor az nem jött, inkább a lépcsőt választotta. Rohant, ahogy csak tudott, de megbotlott, és lezuhant a lépcső aljára. Azt hitte, vége, amikor hirtelen lövés hallatszott, és az őt követő szörnyeteg hirtelen eltűnt a semmiben. Azután minden elsötétült.

Puha ágyban ébredt, illatos lepedők között. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, csak álmodta az egészet, ám amikor kinyitotta a szemét, rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem otthon van, hanem egy idegen házban. Tanácstalanul nézett körbe, majd kikelve az ágyból elindult körbenézni. A konyhában talált rá a tulajra, egy mogorva képű férfira, aki egy kézifegyvert tisztítgatott egy valaha szebb napokat látott konyharuhával.

\- Végre felébredtél, kölyök! - morrant rá a férfi, amikor meglátta. - Jól rádijesztett az a szörnyeget, majdnem egy teljes napig aludtál.

\- Hol vagyok? Mi történt? - kérdezte Akira, bár valójában nem akarta feltenni a második kérdést. A férfi megállt a pisztoly tisztogatásában, felállt, és a fiú vállaira tette a kezét.

\- Emlékszel, hogy mi történt.

\- De... mi volt az a lény? És mit csinált a nagyival? - nyelt nagyot a fiú, hogy visszafojtsa könnyeit.

\- Egy vámpír - mondta egyszerűen a férfi. Nem kertelt, nem finomkodott, egyszerűen rázúdította az igazságot. - Megölte a nagyanyád. Nem tudom, pontosan miért rendezett akkora vérfürdőt, de a gyertyák alapján nekem úgy tűnt, valamiféle okkult szertartást próbált elvégezni. Szerencséd volt, hogy éppen a környéken jártam, különben elkapott volna téged is. Pedig nem jellemző a fajtájára, hogy fényes nappal gyilkoljon.

Akira úgy érezte, menten összeesik, amikor visszagondolt a látványra, ami a szobában fogadta: a több száz gyertyára, a vörös falakra és padlóra... Tudta, a nagyanyja vére festette pirosra az egész szobát, mintha az a szörnyeteg festékesvödörnek képzelte volna a nénit. A fiú gyomra felfordult a gondolatra. Gyorsan a szája elé tapasztotta a kezét.

\- Most... mi lesz velem? - kérdezte meg végül, amikor sikerült kissé összeszednie magát.

\- Nem tudom, és nem is érdekel - vont vállat közömbösen a férfi. - Örülj neki, hogy egyáltalán idehoztalak éjszakára, és nem hagytalak ott abban a lépcsőházban heverni. Ennél többet ne várj tőlem, kölyök!

\- De... nekem nincs senkim - eredtek el Akira könnyei, mire a férfi elfintorodott.

\- Azt sem tudod, ki vagyok. Elmondom neked, kölyök: nem vagyok senkid, nem vagyok köteles gondoskodni rólad. Csak púp lennél a nyakamon.

\- És mi lesz, ha az az izé visszajön értem? - A fiú most már gyakorlatilag zokogott. Össze volt zavarodva, nem tudta, mihez kezdjen, ráadásul rettegett is. Most már egyedül volt, teljesen egyedül. Mégis mit kellene tennie?

\- Nem tudom - vont vállat újra a férfi. - Én a helyedben keresnék valakit, aki megvédene, vagy legalább megtanítana megvédeni magadat. Többet nem tehetsz.

Akira ekkor reménykedve nézett fel a férfira, ám az felhorkantott. - Nem magamra gondoltam. Eszemben sincs egy kölyköt istápolni, én vadász vagyok, nem testőr. Keress magadnak mást! És, ha javasolhatom, sürgősen. Kétszer már megúsztad, harmadszorra nem fogod, ha nem vagy résen.

\- Mit ért azon, hogy kétszer már megúsztam? - pislogott rá értetlenül a fiú, miközben letörölte könnyeit. A vadász erre vigyorra húzta a száját: gúny volt csupán a mosolyban, öröm egy cseppnyi sem.

\- Szóval a nagyanyád nem mondta el, hogyan halt meg anyád és a nővéred? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a vadász. - Bizonyára meg akart tőle kímélni az öreglány. Az is éppen május huszonhetedikén történt, tizenhárom éve. Egy vámpírt üldöztem, aki kisgyerekes családokra vadászott. A te családodat szemelte ki, pontosabban téged, de anyád az élete árán megvédett. Amikor odaértem, az a mocskos vérszopó felkapta a nővéredet és köddé vált.

Akira hosszasan meredt maga elé. Nem akart hinni a fülének. Ő úgy tudta, a nővére és az anyukája autóbalesetben haltak meg, a vámpíroknak még csak a létezéséről sem tudott egészen mostanáig. Mintha meg lett volna átkozva a születésnapja, gondolta, miközben remegő kézzel kisimított egy zavaró hajtincset az arcából, és most már abban is kételkedni kezdett, hogy az apja, akit még a születése előtt veszített el, valóban természetes halált halt.

Nem tudta, mi történt a nap hátralévő részében. Csak arra emlékezett, amikor sötétedéskor a vadász kizavarta őt a házból, mondván, ő most elmegy feltakarítani azt, ami Akira nagyanyjából megmaradt, jó lenne, ha a fiú eltűnne. Ám Akira makacsul ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy visszamenjen a lakásukhoz, ha másért nem, legalább a ruháiért, így a vadász morogva ugyan, de beültette a kocsijába.

A fiú remegve tette meg a felfelé vezető huszonhét lépcsőfokot, és a kis lakásban őt fogadó látánytól kishíján viszontlátta a tegnapi ebédjét - akkor evett utoljára. Nem tudott mozdulni, csak bámult maga elé, és valamiért úgy érezte, semmit nem szabad innen elvinnie. Semmit nem szabad elmozdítania a helyéről. Úgy érezte, ő maga is halott már, csak egy szellem, aki láthatatlanul áll a szobában.

Ahogy nézte a tengernyi vért és az élettelen, összeaszott bőrű holttestet maga előtt, megszületett a szívében az elhatározás.

\- Taníts engem! - szólalt meg hirtelen, mire a vadász a szemeit forgatta.

\- Megmondtam, kölyök, keress mást, aki megtanít rá, hogyan védd meg magad!

\- Nem megvédeni - mondta halkan a fiú, és izzó tekintetét a férfira emelte. - Utánam fog jönni, vagy az egyik, vagy a másik, vagy talán egy újabb. Én viszont nem akarok egész életemben attól rettegni, hogy mikor bukkannak fel. Inkább én megyek utánuk. Taníts meg, hogy kell vámpírra vadászni!

A férfi egy hosszú percig nézte Akirát, majd egyszerűen kisétált az ajtón. A fiú kezei ökölbe szorultak dühében, de nem ment utána, csak állt ott a félig elégett gyertyák fölött. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a vadász néhány perc elteltével visszatért egy benzines kannával és egy öngyújtóval a kezében.

\- Nesze - nyomta őket a fiú kezébe. - Nem szoktam ilyet csinálni, de van benned valami, amitől úgy érzem, remek vadász lehet belőled, feltéve ha túléled a kiképzést. Íme az első lecke: egy vadásznak nincsen családja, nincsenek barátai, nincsen senkije, akihez kötődhetne, mert az egy gyenge pont, márpedig a mi fajtánk nem mutathat semmiféle gyengeséget. És egy vadásznak nincs se múltja, se jövője. Suzuki Akira mától nem létezik, ő az első, akit meg kell ölnöd, hogy vadász lehess. Ha felfogtad, amit mondtam, és képes vagy vállalni, akkor tudod, mit kell tenned.

\- Amúgy is halott vagyok már - mondta halkan Akira, miközben lecsavarta a benzineskanna kupakját. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve azonban megállt a mozdulat közben, és kiviharzott a konyhába, ahol az asztalon ott állt a citromos torta, amit a nagyija minden bizonnyal az ő tiszteletére készített tegnap, mellette pedig egy hatalmas csomag - ki se kellett nyitnia, hogy tudja, egy basszusgitár az. Később az volt az egyetlen dolog, amit magával vitt a házból: sem a fényképeket, sem a ruháit, sem a könyveit vagy a kazettáit nem csomagolta el. Nem volt rá szüksége, és különben sem vihette volna őket magával. A vadász már a hangszer miatt is rosszalló pillantást vetett rá.

Kivett a felső fiókból egy kenyérszeletelő kést, majd a szobájába ment. Kapkodva dobálta le magáról az átizzadt és koszos iskolai egyenruháját, és egy kényelmes farmert és pólót vett magára helyette, mielőtt visszasétált volna a nappaliba. A szoba közepére hajította az iskolai ingjét, majd feltűrte a felsője ujját, vett egy nagy levegőt, és a késsel hosszú, mély vágást ejtett a karján. Hagyta, hogy a vér a padlóra és a tegnap hordott ruhájára csöpögjön - talán így majd hamarabb halottnak nyilvánítja őt is a rendőrség.

Gépies mozdulatokkal, érzelemmentes arccal locsolta végig a benzint a helyiségekben, majd, amikor kiléptek az ajtón, ő maga volt az, aki meggyújtotta az öngyújtót, és behajította a lakásba. Az üzemanyag azonnal lángra kapott, és mire a fiú beszállt a vadász autójába, a távolból már hallani is lehetett a szirénázást.

\- Mit kérsz cserébe azért, hogy tanítasz? - hallotta meg a saját hangját, mire a volán mögött ülő vadász felnevetett.

\- Előbb éld túl a kiképzést, utána beszélünk róla.

A kiképzés pedig valóban kemény volt, de a fiú soha nem panaszkodott, mindent zokszó nélkül csinált végig, és meg sem remegett, ha az élete volt a tét. Nem félt a fájdalomtól, nem érdekelték a testén egyre szaporodó sebhelyek, és a saját életét sem becsülte sokra. A bosszúvágy hajtotta, semmi más, az pedig elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy rövid időn belül Tokió legjobb vadászává tegye.

Két évvel azután a bizonyos május huszonhetedike után Reita - ezt a nevet adta neki a mestere - megölte az első vámpírját. Utána pedig nem volt megállás. Ma már egyetlen vérszopó sem volt a fővárosban, aki ne ismerte volna a nevét, és csak a bolondok nem rettegtek tőle. Kíméletlen volt, rideg, mindig érzelemmentes - valódi profi, akinek egyetlen egyszer sem remegett meg a pisztoly a kezében, és aki olyan gyorsan tudta forgatni a kardot, hogy még a vámpírok is nehezen tudták szemmel követni.

Ő volt a legjobb, mert nem félt: nem volt semmi, amit elveszíthetett volna. Az életét nem becsülte sokra, tudta, úgyis rövid lesz, sőt, tulajdonképpen reménykedett benne, hogy hamarosan megtalálja azt a kettőt: azt, amelyik az anyját és a nővérét, és azt, amelyik a nagymamáját vette el tőle. Mert utána nyugalmat lelhetne, utána nem kellene szellemként járnia ebben a világban. Volt otthon egy kése a párnája alatt, hogy kéznél legyen, amikor végre beteljesíti bosszúját. Addig pedig, megfogadta magának, annyi vérszopót fog pokolra juttatni, amennyit csak lehet - ezért volt ő a legerősebb vadász.

Most viszont, ebben a pillanatban gyenge volt, ahogy itt állt az üres sír fölött, amin a Suzuki Akira név állt. Néha, egy évben egyetlen egyszer megengedte magának, hogy megsirassa őt is, a fiút, aki volt, és a férfit, akivé válhatott volna.


End file.
